


Day 2: Light

by SpaceySirius



Series: Hanukkah Prompts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Rogue Needs a Hug, sting is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceySirius/pseuds/SpaceySirius
Summary: Rogue has a nightmare and Sting drives away his shadows.





	Day 2: Light

Rogue jerked up in bed, sheets soaked in sweat and shirt sticking to his body. He drew his knees up and buried his face in them, struggling to control his breathing. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he shook with sobs. Nightmares had woken him up every night for the past month; he was exhausted.  
“Rogue? Is everything okay?” Rogue lifted his head and frowned. Sting, of course. He had probably heard Rogue’s whimpers through the wall; damned Dragonslayer hearing. Shaking his head, Rogue quietly answered his friend.  
“I’m fine, Sting. You should go back to bed.” Sting, hearing the tremor in the other boy’s voice, frowned deeply. He shook his head and cracked the door open, peeking through the crack. Rogue was curled up on his bed, head buried in his knees. His shoulders shook with silent sobs, causing Sting to burst into the room and run over to his friend’s side, kneeling next to the bed.  
“Rogue, you’re clearly not okay. What can I do?” Rogue shook his head and tightened his grip on his legs. Sting sighed and rested his hands on top of Rogue’s, hoping to offer some form of comfort.  
“Do you want me to make some light? Would that help at all?” Rogue froze, his grip on his shins relaxing just a tiny bit. Slowly, carefully, he nodded in response. Sting smiled slightly and laid on his back next to the bed, making his hands glow and using them to make different shapes on the ceiling. The teens laid next to each other, their shoulders pressed together at they watched the light form dragons and fairies on the ceiling.  
*-*-*  
The next morning, Yukino opened the door slightly to check on Rogue. She slept next door and had heard his screams last night. Sticking her head in the room, she smiled softly seeing the twin dragonslayers curled up together, Sting wrapped around Rogue as if to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this is so late. Day 2 of the Hanukkah week prompts. Come scream at me on tumblr at spacey-stories.  
> Or, buy me a Ko-Fi! http://ko-fi.com/ariinstars


End file.
